


Hopes and Dreams

by RavenWolf6639



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Seduce Me (Visual Novel), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf6639/pseuds/RavenWolf6639
Summary: A group of Wolves -RebleWolf, WolfHeart, RavenWolf, and WolfClaw- go to a school that has a Yandere and vampires, then they find 5 demons in their new mansion. A lot of things happen, relationships, friendships, deaths... And a lot of DRAMA!(Games that are included - Seduce Me The Otome *Belongs to Michaela Laws*, Yandere Simulator *Yandere Dev*, and Diabolik Lovers *Rejet*)





	1. The Wolves and the Mansion

<https://youtu.be/IgE2bsEb6Nc>  
  


"Hey! Miss ShadowClan, RiverClan! Wake up!"

 

Two pairs of groans came from two females. A red haired and almost black haired girl lifted their heads from their desks. The red head still had bags under her, while her friend, the black haired female, looked perfectly fine. The two didn't give a response as they looked up.

 

Their strict teacher looked at them in disapproval. Her name was Kaho Kanon, and she has dark brown hair that is put in a three mini ponytail bun. She has glasses with a partial black frame. She wears a white top with a black blazer.. She has extensive training, since she's a teacher.The red head looked ahead of her, seeing that Kuu Dere, Riku Soma, and Sakyu Basu was looking at her. The black haired female looked at the teacher.

 

"Can you two name the equation on the board, if you were paying attention you would know what it is!"

 

Miss Kanon pointed at the board.

 

The female looked at the board. Then she recognized it, remembering it from when they started their class.

 

~

 

_The female's gaze shifted from her friends to the door._

 

_"I walked you to class so you don't get lost! Don't get the wrong idea! Baka..."_

 

_Osana Najimi had walked through the door with Taro Yamada, she was blushing. He laughed at how she acted._

 

_"Hey, RavenWolf! What do you think on thi--"_

 

_The teacher walked in as soon as her friend was about to say something. Once the Miss Kanon walked into class, the room became silent. She then started teaching. She introduced the equation..._

 

~

"The black-scholes model formula"

 

The red head said while giving a bored expression.

 

"Good, ShadowClan."

 

The Miss Kanon said.

 

"And you, RiverClan, name the two creators that made this formula?"

 

"Erm, something Black and Myron Scholes?"

 

The black haired girl said, she gave a slightly confused expression. She also looked bored.

 

"Fischer Black!"

 

Exclaimed a brownish blonde girl. She seemed very uncomfortable.

 

"Good enough, RiverClan, great, ThunderClan."

 

The bell rang. Signaling that the class had ended, and now it moves onto the lunch period.

 

"Class is dismissed."

 

The three girls gave a sigh of relief. The quickly gathered their stuff and went to the water fountain, that was in the middle of the school. The three pulled out their own bento.

 

RavenWolf had the most food. RebleWolf had a normal amount of food, and WolfHeart had a slightly big amount of food.They talked about things while they ate. RavenWolf finished her food first, despite having the most food, she was still hungry. Secretly taking food from RebleWolf while her friends continued to talk and slowly eat.

 

"RavenWolf ShadowClan, WolfHeart RiverClan. Please come to the counselor's office for a moment."

 

The two got up and looked at their friend.

 

"We'll see you later..."

 

Said RavenWolf while pulling WolfHeart by her jacket. Pulling her along to said office.

 

"Bye RebleWolf!"

 

WolfHeart shouted while being roughly pulled away by the red head. RavenWolf let go of WolfHeart's jacket one they got into the hall. When they were almost to the counselor's office, a certain blonde ran past them. Tripping the red head in the process, but before she could hit the ground... Another red head that has forest green eyes caught her, or more like her falling and him in the way.

 

"Oh. Hello, Ayato-Sama. Thank you for catching me."

 

RavenWolf said while patting his head as 'thank you'. He blushed slightly.

 

"Oi! That's Ore-sama to you!"

 

He yelled as they both were now fully standing. RavenWolf gave a small smile and said something that perked his interest.

 

"I heard something from an owl that I'm going to get something new! You should come and see, plus bring your brothers with you!"

 

He gave a confused face, he let go of the girl and slightly backed away.

 

"I'll see you later!"

 

RavenWolf said before grabbing a confused WolfHeart. She dragged WolfHeart the rest of the way to counselor's office.

 

~TimeSkip~

 

It was raining at the scene, it was perfect for such a scenario.

 

Dark, gloomy, and sad.

 

It turns out that RavenWolf and WolfHeart's grandfather (RavenWolf's grand mother too) had died. RavenWolf stared at the grave that held her grandmother's coffin underneath. WolfHeart's grandfather's coffin was lowered into the grave. RavenWolf felt two tears fall down her face, her only alive relative was now dead.

 

WolfHeart started sobbing, almost harshly. It was her grandfather, he cherished her very much. Her life was horrible at the moment, he was one of her lights. It had burnt out now, the light couldn't be held forever though.

 

The rest of the families left. RavenWolf and her family stood around the grave. A lawyer walked up to her family, he explained that the youngest of the family would have to inherit the mansion that RavenWolf grandmother had. The family was surprised that RavenWolf's grandmother would hide such a mansion, they didn't have any knowledge of this mansion at all.

 

~RavenWolf's P.O.V~

 

' _Otou-sama... He seems mad... Is it because the bastard child is getting such a big house? Maybe because he thinks that the oldest should get the house..._ ' I thought while looking up at my father who looked at the man in confusion.

 

"I thought the oldest should get the house, not the youngest." He responded.

 

' _I stand correct..._ ' I thought in annoyance as I looked away from my father.

 

The lawyer explained that it was in the wishes of my grandmother. My father just nodded and walked back to the car, starting it. He seemed angered though.

 

' _How unfortunate... The bastard child getting such a wealthy mansion. I wonder what else would happen..._ ' I thought while narrowing my eyes as I watched my father start the car. I looked at my grandmother's grave, I felt a tear fall. I knew a tear fell even though I was in the rain. I ran back to the car, not wanting to disappoint my father even more.

 

My family left the graveyard and drove back to my house. I stared out the window most of the ride. No one spoke through it either, they were all silent.

 

Once we got to the house, my family immediately went to their parts of the house. My father was in the kitchen, he was cooking something. He then saw me walking to the living room, he stopped me. He walked up to me and slapped me, my cheek started to feel like it was burning. 

He didn't have to say anything for me to know the reason he slapped me.

' _I'm such a worthless, worthless, worthless child..._ ' I thought as tears welled up in my eyes. They soon fell, my father just scoffed and turned away. He continued cooking the food, I grew angry. But I held my tongue, I didn't want to get hurt again. I left the room, tears fell down. I sighed and walked to my room.

 

I started sobbing harshly as I touched my cheek, I closed my door quietly before I broke down.

' _Stop sobbing asshole! You deserve this! As a punishment, you need to pay for all the bad things you've done! You need to stop being so mean and play nice! But you need to grow the fuck up and stop being so depressed!_ '

 

I groaned and wiped my tears away, I grabbed my phone and called my three friends.RebleWolf, WolfHeart, and WolfClaw.

 

We were in a group call.

 

"Hey Raven!" ( RW - RebleWolf)

 

"Yo Wolfie!" (WH - WolfHeart)

 

"Hello..." (WC - WolfClaw)

 

"So... w-what do you want to t-talk about?" My voice wavered.

 

"Is something wrong?" RW asked in concern.

 

"E-eto... Tondemonai, I mean... Not at all! I'm fine." I assured.

 

"Well... Okay." WC said, she spoke a little slow.

 

"Okay. ---" WH then started to talk about another thing.

 

We were talking about random things, then I brought up the topic.

 

"Hey! My Obaa-sama (grandmother) had a mansion and when it was only my family at her grave, her lawyer had her wishes and it said that the youngest in our family would get the place! I'm getting the place!" I said in a happy tone, I was very excited. Though I also felt a pain in my heart, I didn't want to leave the house I lived in all of my life... but I need to get away from my family.

 

"Cool!" RW replied, joy coming into her tone.

 

"Awesome!" WH said. Telling by the sound of her voice, she seemed amazed."Sugoi!" WC said, she also seemed amazed.

 

"Yeah, I'll pick you guess up tomorrow! Goodnight!" I exclaimed. They responded with a 'goodnight' or 'goodbye'.

 

~Timeskip~

 

I looked up from my bed, then at a bag in the corner of the room. I got up and checked the time, it was 7 A.M, I walk over to my bag. I shoved most of my clothing in two bags and carefully put my electronics in the second bigger bag. I quickly put my clothes on and turned off all of the lights in my room.

 

Most of my family was asleep as I left the house. Quickly getting into my car, I went to pick up my friends. I picked them up and headed towards the mansion's location. We didn't speak to each other on the way there, it seemed as if there was nothing to talk about. The day seemed to be going really fast, maybe because it was winter here, and close to my birthday.

 

Once we arrived in front of the mansion, it started snowing. I told my friends to wait for me at the door, they nodded and walked towards the front doors (past the gates). They waited, watching me get the bags from the car. I got them and ran to the front door, giving my friends their luggage.

 

I sensed five different auras and I looked over to my friend, WolfHeart, with an alarmed expression. She didn't seem to sense them at the time and just opened the door. So did my other friend, WolfClaw, who was completely oblivious to my situation. RebleWolf was also oblivious to what was happening.

 

Once they opened the door, they saw five men laying on the floor. They were all unconscious, and bloody too.

 

"Who the hell are these guys?" WolfHeart asked while looking at me.

 

"Why are they here?" RebleWolf demanded, she turned towards me.

 

"W-What's going on?" WolfClaw spoke while giving a questioning expression.

 

WolfHeart had a confused and angered expression. RebleWolf had a concerned expression, she was obviously worried about the males laying on the floor with blood on them. WolfClaw just stared intently at the males, she was questioning in her mind. I suddenly felt movement.One of the men, he wore green, stood in front of WolfHeart. I stood, shocked, at what was going on.

 

"Woman, you're going to let me kiss you." The male demanded. He stared WolfHeart in the eyes and was holding her chin.

 

"Uh...Huh.... Go ahead..." WolfHeart spoke as if she was in a trance. I was even more shocked, my other friends were too.

 

WolfHeart's P.O.V

 

"Woman, you're going to let me kiss you." The stranger in green demanded.

 

I felt desire for the male appear in my mind. I couldn't control my words, they left my mouth as if automatic.

 

"Uh...Huh.... Go ahead.." My mind immediately went blank, I didn't have any thoughts at the moment.

 

"Good" The male spoke. He then, kiss me with force. I felt the energy leaving my body, but I enjoyed the feeling the kiss distracted me from it.

 

'I-Incubus' My first thought was. The only thought I had when I had my energy drained.

 

"Sam. Stop it." A voice demanded. The male in front of me glanced behind him, giving a small hum in response.

 

"I said stop it. Now." The voice demanded again. The male in front of me, Sam, gave another small hum and said 'fine'. He pulled away, I slowly got out of the trance like state that he left me in. My face flushed pink, my thinking system now filled with questions.

 

"Please forgive my brother, he's a bit reckless..." The other voice spoke, it was a male dressed in grey.

 

"At least I feel a hell of a lot better than you do right now!" 'Sam' spoke in an annoyed tone.

 

"Because you used your powers on her." The male in grey spoke. I stared at the two that conversed, my friends watched in silence.

 

"Nn... Sam, you're such a reckless brute, taking advantage of a beautiful young woman like her." Another male spoke out, he was wearing pinkish red clothing.

 

"Shut that pretty boy mouth of yours before I rip it off your pretty boy face!" Sam spoke, even more annoyed.

 

"Sheesh, you guys, can we not fight right now...? Not all of us are in the best state..." A male with a large coat and blue shirt said.

 

"I guess you are right, Matthew." The male in red spoke.

 

"I agree." The male in grey spoke. Another male with orange hair gave a hum of agreement.The males started to talk, they kinda ignored us. My friends stayed silent until WolfClaw decided to speak.

 

"W-Wha...?" WolfClaw asked in confusion.

 

"Huh? Did you say something, beautiful?" The male in red asked.

 

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HERE IN OUR HOUSE!?!?!? WHY ARE YOU ALL WOUNDED!?!? WHY DID YOU KISS WOLFHEART?!?!? WHO ARE YOU GUYS!?!?" RebleWolf yelled, she snapped out of her shocked state and immediately want her questions answered. They all looked at her in shock of her outburst.

 

I then looked at the guy who kissed me, anger now flowing into my mind. I walked up to him and hit him.

 

"Ouch! What's your problem?!" Sam yelped.

 

"Ah! I'm sorry, but you should at least apologize for what you did to me, that would suffice." I spoke with an annoyed expression.

 

"Yeah, and if you were to do that to me, I would beat you until you die!" RavenWolf said with a smile. Sam looked at her shocked then sighed and looked down. He muttered a sentence, so quiet a normal human couldn't hear even if they had sharp hearing.

 

"Why do I always look like the bad guy...? Apologize aren't my forte, but I'll try my best...... I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. It's just... I act on impulse, okay? It's difficult to control myself, and... Ugh, what am I saying?" He said with a strained expression.

 

"It's okay. I get what you're trying to say. Thank you for the apology." I said with a small smile."...Yeah, no problem..." He said, now calm.

 

"What are you doing in our house?" RavenWolf asked in an alluring voice.

 

"Miss, please forgive us and our intrusion. We didn't know this abode belonged to anyone, nor did we the time to take that into consideration..." The male in grey explained.

 

"W-Wha??? W-What do you m-mean?! Y-You don't just barge into people's homes!" WolfClaw spoke up, rage or surprise evident in her voice.

 

"We wouldn't have had to if we weren't as wounded as we are currently. We just escaped from a deadly fight that could have ended our lives." The one in grey had said. "Luckily your home was near and the windows were unlocked, so we quickly cam inside."

 

"That explains the wounds... But that gives him no right to kiss my friend!" RebleWolf said.

 

"Well, lovely lady, it's hard to explain, truly... We're not exactly... normal." The one in red spoke, seeming slightly hesitant.

 

"Not normal?... What are you guys, demons or something?" RavenWolf said, a smirk daring to be shown on her face. RavenWolf had said with sarcasm but the males in the room seemed to take the words differently.

 

"Ahahahaha! Well, yeah actually, something like that!" The male, Matthew, said, he was smiling.

 

"Ehh?!" RebleWolf asked backing away slightly. WolfClaw was surprised and didn't make a move.

 

"We're incubi, miss; demons who consume and use sexual energy of humans to survive..." The male in grey explains.

 

RavenWolf smirked, I froze, RebleWolf and WolfClaw just gawked at them.

 

3rd P.O.V

 

"Hello? Did you hear him?" Sam asked, he gave another annoyed expression.

 

"We're telling the truth..." The male in red said.

 

"Do you think she's still processing it?" Matthew asked, he gave a cute questioning expression.

 

"Yes, and they'll understand right about-" The male in grey started.

 

"R-Ri-ght... I-It was funny while it lasted, but it's time to cut the joke short. I-Incubuses don't exist..." WolfClaw said stubbornly.

 

"Ahem. Incubi is the correct plural form, and yes, we -they- do exist." The male in grey and RavenWolf had said in unison. They seemed slightly surprised at what RavenWolf said.

 

"Prove it." WolfClaw said, not stuttering at all, and very stubbornly. She stood her ground, at least that's what it looked like.

 

"Very well, Erik, go ahead." The male in grey said, he seemed very exhausted.

 

"Hehe, very well..." The male now known as Erik had said. WolfClaw instantly blushed and felt a lot of regret. "My sweet, you're so tempting with such non-belief... Let me ease your mind with a tender kiss. I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it and maybe you'll even want more.~"

 

WolfClaw was stuck in his trance now, she was lost in a pool of calmness and serenity. She stared into Erik's eyes, she felt heat course through her. She was now blushing very badly, she couldn't help but nod in agreement to his offer. Erik then kissed WolfClaw, she felt her heart flutter. WolfClaw's mind was spinning in the heated passion-filled pleasure, though her body was drain of it's energy as she kissed him.

 

"Alright, that's enough." The male in grey had said.

 

"Awww... Very well. I feel so much better!" Erik had said after he pulled away. WolfClaw felt really dizzy but she didn't fall over yet.

 

"Ah. Where are our manners? I'm James, and these are my brothers" The male in grey had said (James). "Sam (male in green), Erik (male in red), Matthew (male in blue), and Damien (the male with the orange hair)."

 

The girls didn't say anything, RavenWolf was waiting for the others to speak before she did.

 

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, worry could be found in his voice.

 

Then most of the girls fell to the ground. WolfClaw fainted because her energy being drained, so did WolfHeart. RebleWolf fainted because of their origins, them being demons. RavenWolf was basically the only one how didn't faint.

 

She was shot in the neck.

 

"Ack!" she yelped, she felt a dart in her neck. Surprisingly the other demons didn't sense the other presence, but RavenWolf muttered out a name before she fell into a forced sleep.

 

_"KarlHeinz..."_


	2. Events...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the girls wake up from their sleeping state, they are led to the dining room to eat dinner. They head back up to their rooms once they are done, only one of the girls is still awake. After very few events, the other girls had nightmares and one slept peacefully. More things happen, the girls eat breakfast, but there's a surprise too.

Chapter 2 -

 

"Where am I?" WolfClaw, RebleWolf, and WolfHeart asked. They looked at the room they were in, their rooms were different from the ones they already knew.

 

WolfClaw's was grey, RebleWolf's was green with slight neon pink scattered around the room, WolfHeart's was purplish blue. Now RavenWolf's... it was red, black, and a deep ocean blue. RavenWolf awoke with a small headache, she looked over to her balcony to see a figure dressed in black and red. She identified it as a male, he had long white hair and bright yellow eyes.  

He disappeared as soon as someone entered the room. The male with the orange hair, Damien, had walked into her room.

"...You're awake..." He spoke as he walked up to her. RavenWolf looked down at her lap and subconsciously mumbled something.

"Why is he here?..."

"Who is here?" Damien asked, staring at RavenWolf. She shook her head and sighed.

'Maybe I was seeing things... Like always... Or maybe that vampire...hmm...' She thought looking away at the balcony. Damien seemed to be alerted, RavenWolf smirked as she brushed a finger on her lips and dirty thoughts filled her mind. Damien blushed, confusing RavenWolf but then she realized-

"I can read minds, it's an ability I was born with. Each of us has a different ability outside of our usual mind-altering powers." He said as he looked down, he was still blushing.

"Okay, how long have we been asleep?" RavenWolf asked, staring at Damien intently.

"For a few hours, you and your friends... Heh, It's already gotten quite dark outside." He responded while turning his gaze to the balcony window.

"Ah, well, where are the others?" She asked instantly.

"My brothers are downstairs, cleaning up the blood from the lobby floor... Hehe, and making you dinner as an apology. Your friends are in other rooms, we could go get them if you'd like." He said, a bit hesitantly.

"Ah, yes, that would please me even more. And thank you for making our dinner, it's unexpectedly sweet of you." RavenWolf said giving a small smile.

"Oh, it's the least we can do after invading your home and two of us using our powers on your friends." He respond. RavenWolf nodded and gave a satisfied grin.

"Do you feel well enough to get out of bed?" He asked in a worried tone. RavenWolf didn't say anything and got out of bed, she walked at least one step but she fell. Damien caught her before she could fall though.

'Damn! I'm too weak to even stand! I should be healed by now, it's like I was fucked til I couldn't stand correctly!' RavenWolf thought, a disgusted expression now visibly shown on her face. But she didn't seen affected by being held bridal style by a male.

"Trust me, I won't let go. I promise" Damien assured even though RavenWolf didn't show any signs of distress from being held, she showed distress from having her powers be too weak to let her even stand. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Okay, I trust you, but you must put me down once we go to the first room that my friend is in. I'll be more powerful then." RavenWolf state. 

"Okay." Damien said while opening the door to the room and walking out. The two stayed quiet as Damien walked towards the closest room of one of RavenWolf's friends. There were footsteps that came near, the person was running. RavenWolf sensed it was one of her friends, to be more specific - RebleWolf. 

"Put me down now." RavenWolf demanded as she looked into Damien's indigo eyes. He nodded and put her down, she quickly straightened her posture. Damien was confused on why she had demanded for him to put her down until he heard the running.

"Oi! It's me RavenWolf! Come over here Reble!" The small girl yelled, it was only a small while until a the said female shouted back.

"It's echos in here! You don't have to yell!" The female finally came into view, she had to turn a corner to get to them.

"But you would be able to hear me correctly if I didn't shout." RavenWolf let out a quieter yell. Once RebleWolf had gotten in front of them, she huffed and was trying to catch her breath. After running down the halls in confusion and worry, she needed a long break. Then, two doors in the corridor had been opened and two people walked out. WolfHeart and WolfClaw had opened their doors, they had searched their rooms for  a weapon before they left.

They didn't find any lethal weapons and just decided to risk it and open their doors. They slowly walked out of the room, checking their surroundings. WolfClaw was the first to spot RavenWolf, RebleWolf, and Damien. Then WolfHeart spotted them and ran towards them, she wasn't that far away too.

"Oi, Damien and I will lead you guys to the dinning room. I will explain what had happened on our way." RavenWolf said while gesturing towards the said male and pointing behind her. They nodded, unsure about what had happened and who this man was.

"Hey! Why are you being so friendly to this guy?! You hardly know him!" RebleWolf started, she had asked the first question.

"Oh... Well, I don't want to face another demon. After all, I'm weak because of that old man." RavenWolf said as the group slowly made their way to the lobby. Damien had tensed, who was this girl talking about?

"How long had we been asleep?" WolfClaw asked while slightly tilting her head sideways.

"I estimated it to be four hours or so, in other words- A few hours." RavenWolf responded. They ended up in the lobby faster than they expected, Damien excused himself and went to where his brothers were.

"There's no more blood here, what did they do?" WolfHeart asked, she stared at the spot for a moment then turned her gaze to RavenWolf.

"They cleaned it up as an apology and decided they would make dinner." RavenWolf said and looked at the male that had decided to make himself present.

"Oh! Hi!" The male suddenly said.

"You're Matthew, right?" RebleWolf asked while making eye-contact with the male.

"Mmhm! That's me. Are you guys feeling better now? We were all worried when you girls suddenly passed out." He asked, smiling.

 "We're fine."WolfHeart jumped in. At the moment, she was being defensive. It was evident in her voice.

 "Really? Her face is kind of red. Do you feel sick?" He asked as he moved towards WolfClaw. 

"I-i'm fine! I-I'm sure of it!" WolfClaw said while putting a hand to stop him from coming closer to her, she turned and faced towards the front door.

'I must've been blushing when we were walking with Damien! Uwah! Embarrassing!' WolfClaw thought, she tried cooling her face down. RavenWolf noticed and tried to help her.

"Well, if you say so. I hope Sam and Erik didn't make you girls upset..." Matthew said, his attention more directed towards WolfClaw and WolfHeart.

"It's okay, after all, Sam did apologize after what he did." WolfHeart said while crossing her arms.

"And Erik, WolfClaw just wanted you guys to prove to her what you were saying. I suppose incubi are... real, then." RebleWolf responded for WolfClaw. WolfClaw being a friend to Reble, of course she would speak for her sometimes.

"Hmm... Oh, I have an idea!" Matthew exclaimed. He shoved his hands into his pockets with a cheery grin on his face. "Wait for it, wait for it..." He continued.

'Is he trying to do a magic trick?' They all thought. RavenWolf inched closer to Matthew, eager to see what his next move was.

"Tada!!" He exclaimed while pulling out a creature.

"U-Um, w-what... i-is that, e-exactly?" WolfClaw asked staring at the creature that held a small knife. She was slightly scared, but she was really surprised.

Matthew smiled, as if to wave it off, but when he opened his eyes and saw what he was holding, his face froze in shock. 

"Wait a second... What did I just make?! T-This is..." Matthew asked, panic seemed to be in his voice. What he produced from his pocket was a creepy-looking doll. "AAAAH! WHAT IS THAT!?" He screamed, he stared at 'doll' in his hands.

"I'm not sure..." RavenWolf responded for the rest of them. The 'doll' let out a creepy high pitched laugh. Matthew's face paled considerably and he dropped the creature onto the floor, scooting away from it frantically.

"G-Get it away from me! It might be possessed by a demon or something!" He yelled. RavenWolf took great offence to this statement, since she was an actual demon herself. RavenWolf decided not to speak up, not wanting to freak out the others by her sudden reveal.

RavenWolf glanced towards WolfHeart, she didn't really care about what he said and focused on the small creature. 

'But isn't he a demon himself...?' WolfClaw looked away, clearly annoyed with what he said.

"That's not what I wanted to make!! I just wanted to surprise you with a stuffed animal or just something to cheer you up... But that looks like it came straight out of a horror movie..." Matthew exclaimed, his voice wavered. He slumped his shoulders and looked at his feet.

"It's okay. You don't have to look so dejected." RebleWolf said, trying to cheer the guy up.

'Hypocrite strike one, acting nice to a guy she doesn't even know.' RavenWolf said, giving a quiet growl. 

"I mean, it's certainly unique..." RebleWolf continued, waving her hands in as if to make his sadness disappear.

"I think I'll keep it." RavenWolf said, she pitied the male. 

"But it looks so creepy!" Matthew exclaimed, fear in his voice.

"It's the thought that counts, right? You wanted to cheer them up, after all. Plus, I don't think they'd like to keep a creature that wields a knife in their room... " RavenWolf explained, the others agreed to what she said. She picked up the [creature](http://images.akamai.steamusercontent.com/ugc/477771277030689477/3F22B13D6633BB3BEC846FC0F6AA8F2745B79E1D/?interpolation=lanczos-none&output-format=jpeg&output-quality=95&fit=inside%7C1024:*) and stared at it. It looked weird  but cute too, it's fur was snow white and it had gleaming red eyes.

'The way it looks... It reminds me of a certain Tsundere that I love~' RavenWolf thought. She smiled at it then looked up at the still scared male.

"Its cute, thank you for letting me keep it." RavenWolf said. This seemed to cheer him up, he was still tense though.

"Haha, you're welcome. Even though the thing I made still kind of creeps me out..." Matthew replied. "Anyway, you should come with me to the dining room! We're almost finished with the food, and, well, I don't mean to brag, but we're pretty decent chefs."

"Sounds wonderful!!" WolfHeart exclaimed.

"Lead the way!" RebleWolf said, giving a small giggle.

The group, lead by Matthew, traveled to the dinning room. No words were shared when they traveled down to their destination.

"Mmm~ Something smells good..." WolfHeart mumbled. The group observed their surroundings, except for Matthew. There were at least five windows in the room, magenta curtains to go with them. A pale blue color covered the walls with little designs, below the windows were actually cut off and not with the blue wall design. Dark wood covered the bottom half of the walls, the floor was shiny and kinda reflected what was above.

"Oh, the girls' are awake." Sam said, seemingly now annoyed. RebleWolf decided to fight back, annoyed how he phrased it.

"Excuse you! We have names, you know!" RebleWolf exclaimed, she was now pissed off but not completely.

"Should we really care?" Sam asked, that response irked RebleWolf even more.

"Sam, I will roast that tongue for dinner if it doesn't stop flapping in that idiotic mouth of yours." James had entered the room and threatened Sam.

"Psh. Whatever." Sam brushed James off as if this happened all the time. He then did whatever he wanted to, minding his own business.

"I apologize for his attitude." James said. This surprised RebleWolf, her face flushed a bit.

"O-Oh! That's fine." RebleWolf said while waving a hand, making it seem as if she was brushing it off. The other girls sweatdropped, knowing Reble wouldn't brush that off so easily.

"Heh, good. I hope you'll enjoy the meal we prepared for you ladies." James said.

"Ah! You didn't have to." RebleWolf replied politely.

"We insist. Besides, it's quite impossible to 'undo' our cooking, even if you command us to." James replied.

"Alright, thank you!" RebleWolf said, she smiled. RavenWolf 'tsked' and looked out on of the windows.

"Yeah, thanks." WolfHeart said giving a small smile.

"Thanks..." WolfClaw mumbled.

"Arigato gozamasu..." RavenWolf said, still staring out the window.

Matthew put down the last of plates on the table and bowed a bit exaggeratedly at the group of girls, gesturing to the table with a sweeping motion.

"Ahh, there we go! Dinner's all served!" Matthew said, smiling like a child. He then moved away, to a different location. The others were too distracted by what was on the table to even care where he went.

The table was filled with various foods from an eclectic selection of cuisines. One portion of the table was filled with elegantly plated Asian foods, and another portion some good-looking desserts. And there were many more plates than what were just listed. The girls seemed to be more focused on the food than the males.

"That's a lot of food, and it all looks so good!" RebleWolf said while giving an [amazed expression](http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e0/0f/23/e00f23621139dfa94cee98c9baa315e3.jpg).

"It looks so awesome!" WolfHeart said giving a [happy expression](http://http//33.media.tumblr.com/46f6345a6a538593245ad7aed5f98ff0/tumblr_mn7fb913T01s6lywfo1_500.gif) that was very OOC of her. While this happened, WolfClaw simply gave a [small smile](http://http//img12.deviantart.net/188f/i/2013/199/5/3/anime_girl_smile_by_jaldridge1-d6e3hgs.jpg). RavenWolf didn't give an expression, a [poker face](http://http//i57.tinypic.com/fxe0zr.jpg) covered her actual feelings.

"We hope you enjoy it, my sweet." Erik said, his attention on WolfClaw. Not many people acknowledged this, except for RavenWolf and (obviously) WolfClaw. WolfClaw blushed and looked down, giving a [cute embarrassed](http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b7/dd/d0/b7ddd07d81d7ec32a678960a1e66f038.jpg) look.

"W-What? A-Are you t-talking to me?" She questioned, the others snapped out of their daze and started to pay attention to the situation. The others (RebleWolf) were about to comment on what was happening but James had interrupted.

"That's enough, Erik." James said. He gave Erik a disapproving look.

"Hmph, you're no fun, James." Erik replied with a teasing smirk. This kinda irked James.

"I don't need to be fun, Erik. Ladies, please follow me." James scolded, then he instructed the females. James held his arm out for RebleWolf to take, since he assumed (correctly) that she was the leader of the group. RebleWolf did take his offered arm, she blushed slightly while giving him a polite smile.

RebleWolf's thoughts were filled with things she studied from James actions.

'James seems to be very kind and intelligent, but aside from that there was something that set him apart from his brothers... He also doesn't seem to hold much appreciation for them...' RebleWolf assumed a lot of things based on actions, not much on attitude.

"Miss, I have to ask, are you the owner of this house?" James asked, 

"Oh, well..." RebleWolf trailed off, looking towards her group of friends. 

"I'm actually the owner of the house." RavenWolf intervened. Since there were people she didn't know, she had to stay quiet and put up an act. She needed to act innocent, like nothing was wrong at all.

"Oh, would you like to elaborate on how you got to own the place?" James asked.

"Ah, maybe later, we are humans and we have needs." RavenWolf started.

"Plus we just moved in today." RebleWolf added, more like finished RavenWolf's thought. The others stared at what was happening, one was looking at what was going on and the other was on their phone, casually looking up from time to time.

"That explains the luggage you ladies brought in when you came through the front doors. By the way, we put your belongings in the room you were sleeping in." James replied.

"Oh! Thank you! This place is really big, and we haven't explored the place at all." RebleWolf said, a sparkle in her eyes.

"I've been here from time to time, no one would be here. It was always empty and lonely, I played alone in the house with fantasies and the shadows." RavenWolf said while giving a small smile. A memory in her mind.

"You've been here before?" James and RebleWolf asked in unison. RebelWolf looked away, her face turning a deeper red.

'How embarrassing! Speaking at the same time with a male I don't even know...' She thought.

"No, I would visit here when I was a child to see the shadows and just to be alone. I would also study sometimes too. And this is my ... Grandmother's mansion." RavenWolf said, her lips twitched up to smile. But she didn't allow herself to smile in front of the males.

"May I ask why you now live in your grandmother's house?" James questioned

"My grandmother passed away yesterday. It was bequeathed to me in her will, and I was sent to live here, whether I liked it or not. My friends were allowed to stay with me too." RavenWolf explained while moving to the side to display her friends that were behind her.

"Ah, my condolences. It seems like you don't like the idea of living here." James said. As this conversation went on, the two in the background were now playing on their phones. They had gotten bored at watching the conversation, RebleWolf watched the two converse. She hugged James' arm and gave a smile. This had caught WolfHeart's attention, she then decided to speak up.

"It's not that we don't like this house, or that we don't have any fond memories, or non at all, of being here." WolfHeart said.

"I-It's just the implications t-that come with staying at this e-estate." WolfClaw joined in. RebleWolf then added 'It's kind of complicated to explain.', finishing the thought.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I feel angered and sad but this is great." WolfHeart said.

"It's nice to not be in a different environment. But I feel so weak around you... people..." RavenWolf spoke.

"I-I'm with Raven on this..." WolfClaw mumbled, her thoughts getting blurred with an unknown emotion.

"I feel slightly saddened to have left my family but I'm happy to be with my friends." RebleWolf said. 

"You don't have to be strong." James replied to RavenWolf's comment. RavenWolf didn't respond and looked towards the ground, tears of anger welled in her eyes. She seemed to be an over emotional mess, she didn't want anyone to see her reaction, so she hid.

"I understand that you're going through a difficult time, so it's okay to feel those emotions. You don't have to be strong at all." James stated. RavenWolf still stared at the ground, tears were threatening to fall at any given moment.

'I want to cry but I know I'll be humiliated by all of humanity, it's best to stay quiet but I can't keep my mouth shut... I'm such a stupid bitch, I should grow up already. You're just making a fool out of yourself. Just lie, you'll be alright.' RavenWolf thought, her tears didn't fall. She held them back and responded.

"Thank you for your kind words, I already knew that though but..." She trailed off. Her friends didn't seem to notice her discomfort, neither did the other demons. "Whatever." 

"Well, if you're having any problems, I'm always here to listen." James said.

"That's really kind of you to offer that." RebleWolf said smiling excitedly at James.

"My pleasure. Here's your seat." James said as he walked RebleWolf over to the main 'headmaster' chair. The others blinked at what had just happened. They walk over to their seats, which were next to RebleWolf. Since Erik was close to RebleWolf, RavenWolf pushed him out of the way. He stared at RavenWolf with a confused expression.

"May I get your chair for you, Reble?" RavenWolf asked, a hint of a Yandere in her eyes.

"Ah! Sure! Thank you." RebleWolf said, she gave RavenWolf a smile. RavenWolf smirked but immediately made it into a smile, she pulled out Reble's chair. RebleWolf gladly accepted the small favor. RavenWolf

"Let me get you chair for you, lovely lady~" Erik said, getting WolfClaw's chair for her.

 "Erm..." Was all WolfClaw muttered. She blushed as he pushed in her chair. 

'He's very charming, Erik, and his smile pulls at my heart. The way he keeps flirting with me, definitely, designated him as the charmer. Yet... There's a little distance in his eyes. I wonder why...' WolfClaw thought, she looked at Erik but then turned away.

"By the way, I apologize for my behavior earlier, stealing your first kiss like that." Erik apologized to WolfClaw. WolfClaw's face flushed a deep red, she looked down to hide herself.

"I-It's fine, I g-guess..." WolfClaw stuttered. 

"She meant, you didn't just get up and grab a kiss for no reason." WolfHeart answered. 

 "I'm not as forward, unlike Sam, haha." Erik responded, giving a small laugh. Erik then leaned over and whispered in WolfClaw's ear.

"I won't lie, though... I enjoyed kissing you and feeling you melt in my arms." 

WolfClaw's face turned a deeper red, she didn't make a move. RavenWolf had sat down next to RebleWolf, on the right side, beside WolfClaw.

"You sure are quite the charmer." RavenWolf said, she had a dangerous glint in her eyes. 'Reminds me of a certain player, more like man-whore...' She thought.

"Yes, I am known for that." Erik responded while glancing at RavenWolf. Noticing the look in her eyes, he began to question in his mind what she was thinking.

"As much as she does appreciate the constant compliments, you don't have to keep talking to her like that." RavenWolf sternly said.

"Like what?" Erik teased, that irked RavenWolf. He batted his eyelids as if he had no idea what RavenWolf was talking about, and she was irked but couldn't help but give a small laugh. Though while this was happening, WolfClaw managed to cool down her face. No longer looking like a certain red fruit

"Well, it's like you're trying to get into her pants." RavenWolf said, her expression changed to cold. 

"I can assure you, I'm just a lover of beautiful women." Erik said, RavenWolf looked down at the floor. She glared at nothing. 

"Something tells me that there's more to it than that." RavenWolf mumbled while looking up at him. For a moment Erik looked away, losing a bit of his smile. Before anyone could question it, though, he turned back to WolfClaw with a new teasing smile.

"Did you want there to be more, my dear~?" He asked while getting close to WolfClaw. But in response to Erik's actions, WolfClaw's blushed once again. He chuckled again in her ear, making her blush turn darker.

"Hehe, sorry. You just look so cute when you're blushing..." Erik said to WolfClaw. She looked down, wanting to push this male away. Erik took WolfClaw's hand and kissed it gently. WolfClaw took her hand away and grabbed a cloth, that RavenWolf held out to her, and rubbed it on her hand. 

"I hope you'll enjoy dinner, however, my dear." Erik said, not noticing the gesture. After, she gave RavenWolf the cloth back, then directed her attention to the dishes that laid in front of them. Erik leaned forward and proudly smiled, gesturing to all of the dishes with a dramatic sweep of his arm.

"I made almost all of the dishes myself!" Erik bragged. Humorously enough, Matthew looked at him with a shocked expression, as if he was betrayed. His face changed instantly to that of a frown.

"And I'm the queen of the Nile!" Matthew said, RavenWolf put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. RebleWolf giggled at what he said. WolfHeart snickered, and WolfClaw 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erik asked while looking at Matthew, seemingly annoyed.

"Me, you, and James did the work together, dummy!" Matthew exclaimed rather childishly, RavenWolf grew angered by how he spoke. He spoke so grammatically wrong.

"It's 'You, James, and I' Matthew..." James and RavenWolf corrected Matthew, they made eye contact soon after. It was now awkward between them, they did that twice... 

"Little boys will always make mistakes." Erik teased. Matthew looked at James in disbelief, probably for siding with Erik, and he annoyedly swiveled back to Erik to confront him. RavenWolf decided to speak up, Erik's comment had made her even more mad.

"I am not a little boy! (He's not a little boy!) I'm barely a year younger than you! (He's probably a year younger than you.)" RavenWolf looked towards Matthew, their eyes met and they both looked away. That seemed to be happening a lot to RavenWolf, she looked away and sighed.

"Well, you certainly don't act like it!" Erik said, he seemed annoyed.

"He doesn't have to act his age..." RavenWolf muttered, while the other females were enjoying the show they put up. RebelWolf let out a laugh, making the other girls laugh *except for RavenWolf*. Matthew seemed very much like a kid. He was adorable to them. However, the girls couldn't help but feel like in a way he was much more mature than the others, especially Erik.

"H-Huh? Is something funny?" Matthew asked, looking towards the girls.

"Haha! No, no, it's nothing at all! Thank you for the meal, all of you." RebleWolf said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh, ahaha! You're welcome, miss!" Matthew said.

"Such a well-mannered young lady. Beautiful inside and out." Erik complimented, RebleWolf smiled in response. Oblivious to the situation that she put herself in, WolfClaw felt this weird emotion bubble inside her. She immediately realized the feeling was jealousy. She shook her head, trying to get the heavy feeling out or away from her being.

"Erik, knock it off." Matthew said. In agreement with Matthew, Sam cocked up his head and glared at Erik.

"Seriously, you're getting REALLY annoying with that suck-up act." Sam said, he had his normal annoyed expression. The girls had studied this male, Sam, and concluded that he was the 'bad boy' of the group. He had this big tough act and it was obvious he was physically stronger that the rest of the guys but was there was definitely more to him than that. The girls would talk and confirm this later, a discussion about the boys would need to happen.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman! These young girls have already gone through so much, they deserve a good treatment." Erik stated, even though this comment irked WolfHeart and RavenWolf- they kept their mouths shut.

"There's a difference between being a gentlemen and being an obnoxious flirt." James said. Erik gave an annoyed expression, seemingly angered by this comment.

"Hahaha! Schooled even by James! You're going to need some cold water for that burn." Matthew said while laughing, The other girls laughed along. RavenWolf calmly laughed, RebleWolf burst out into laughter, WolfHeart and WolfClaw just started laughing normally.

"Hehehe." Sam snickered.

"Hehe..." Damien let out a small chuckle. He stood in the background for awhile now, not really being noticed.

"By the way, I don't believe we caught your girls' names, even though you know each of us." James pointed out, RebleWolf looked surprised and signaled for RavenWolf to introduce them. RavenWolf groaned but did as she was demanded to.

"This is RebleWolf ThunderClan, she is the leader of our pack. Even though she is the leader, I do not recommend going to her for information." RavenWolf pointed to RebleWolf. 

"Hey!" RebleWolf yelled childishly.

"This is WolfHeart RiverClan, she is the 'deputy' of our pack. She protects the leader, or alpha, and is the closest to the alpha." RavenWolf said while moving to WolfHeart.

"So kind of like wolves?" Sam asked, RavenWolf nodded.

"This is WolfClaw WindClan, she is a warrior and has no apprentice." RavenWolf said while grabbing WolfClaw's hand and pulling her forward.

"And I'm RavenWolf-- err-- ShadowClan. I'm just a warrior." RavenWolf introduced herself, stuttering slightly. She tried to cover something, they all knew.

"It;s a pleasure to finally know your names." James said.

"Yeah! Those are nice names!" Matthew said. The males were all comfortable around the girls, despite the awkward situation they were in. It was as if it were natural for them to be around humans. The girls guessed that was just how incubi worked, well, except for WolfHeart and RavenWolf. But RebleWolf was still curious about one thing...

All at once, the males looked at RebleWolf. She didn't know why, but having all of them look at her made her feel... kind of important. 'Like a queen' or something.

"What is it miss?" James asked.

"I wanted to thank you for the food, but I still want to know why you all came here. I feel like I don't quite understand." RebleWolf said while giving a questioning look.

'Understand? Yeah, like being told that a bunch of incubi randomly appearing in your house was perfectly understandable.' RebleWolf thought.

"Oh um... How do we explain...?" Matthew asked, giving a nervous look. Sam now looked mad, nobody really noticed though (mostly the girls, or females in the room).

"We were attacked. We came here to heal. What's so difficult to understand?" Sam demanded, his tone rough and rude.

"Now you're just being rude, Sam." Erik said, his expression changed to one of anger. But then it disappeared.

"I'm just saying! How is that difficult to understand?!" Sam asked, he now seemed calm. 

"No. I mean, what specifically happened." RebleWolf said, she was slightly intimidated by Sam now.

"Well... You see, we've been traveling around for quite some time, now. Just recently we came into town, but we were jumped by this band of... misfits." James explained. "So, in order to escape and heal, we came here for shelter. Again, we apologize for the mess we made."

"It's fine, I guess. So, you're all better now, right?" RavenWolf asked, she looked away.

"Yup! All thanks to you girls!" Matthew said, smiling childishly.

"Huh? Us?" WolfHeart asked. Slightly clueless to what they meant, her face turned red from a dirty thought. 

"You see, darlings, we feed on sexual energy, but we don't just get it from kissing lovely ladies such as you girls. We can simply touch someone's hand to obtain sexual energy. Everyone carries energy, you know." Erik explained, the girls were still in shock about their powers (Except WolfHeart and RavenWolf). 

'It wasn't just the kisses that gave them power, it was anything physical... No wonder I was out for a while.' WolfClaw and RebleWolf thought. These incubi intrigued the girls, but at the same time they could almost hear a warning siren going off in their heads. 

"is there anything else you wish to know?" James asked.

"What do you all plan to do now?" WolfHeart asked, giving a bored expression.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do now, James?" Matthew asked, giving a worried expression.

"That is a very good question. We just got here and, surely, we'll be hunted again if we leave." James said, proving a point. It was like he was trying to convince the girls to let them stay.

"We can take 'em, easily." Sam said.

"Not without more training, Sam. The result of that was clearly evident in our last encounter with them..." Erik stated. At that moment, the girls (except RavenWolf) didn't know what came over them, but they suddenly felt sorry for them.

'manipulation...' RavenWolf thought while holding her sleeve to her mouth.

'They couldn't possibly survive out there. If they didn't know it was illegal to break into people's homes, they probably didn't know a bunch of other stuff. They probably would cause chaos all over town.' RebleWolf, WolfHeart, and WolfClaw thought at the same time. 'Or, on the flip side, they could be taken in for questioning and be poked and prodded like lab frogs for research. That is even worse!'

A scene played in RavenWolf's mind, she ignored everyone else and focused on the memory.

*Memory*

There RavenWolf was, standing alone. She stood in the back of the classroom, but she was a child in the memory. The entire classroom was filled with laughter and chatter, but RavenWolf stood in the midst of it, quiet and alone. Her eyes were dull, her mouth was like it was sown shut.

It was strange seeing the whole world pass in front of her with such vibrancy, all while she stood there. On the 'plus' side, she wasn't engaging in any of the drama that might have arisen- like scribbling on someone's paper for revenge or kicking someone too hard. It was kind of nice just standing back and watching things pass by and life go on, RavenWolf thought at the time. RavenWolf had long before convinced herself the she preferred being alone. 

She often said to herself in encouragement, 'Yeah. I want to be alone. There's no one I like better than me, so I ought to spend more time with myself!' But there was a certain bitterness that, coupled with being alone and lonely. She didn't realize it at that moment. And even after that moment, her father, mother, siblings... There was no one to turn to. She was so lonely. 

But one day her mother took her to her grandmother's house. It was only those two at the house, her grandmother was sick at the time and very old. The house was old too, a person in living near had full custody of the house too. But anyway, the two females entered the house. They went straight to RavenWolf's grandmother's room, it wasn't very far because the house was small.

In the room they entered, there was RavenWolf's grandmother. Withering in her own despair, her grandmother didn't move. It was quite pitiful, seeing the woman lay in her own filth. The woman didn't make a sound while RavenWolf's mother walk towards her own mother. RavenWolf left the room later on, she walked her way to the door. Dodging dogs when she made her way outside of the house, she started to explore the outside.

She started on her right, though there was huge grass in front of her, she continued on. It was an three hours later, a mile away from RavenWolf's grandmother's house, RavenWolf found herself in front of a huge mansion. It was filled with dust, but very clean. The lights were dim, it was a creepy sight but RavenWolf handled it.

Once she realized what the time was, she ran all the way back to her mother.

*Memory over*

'I had the opportunity to help them. Though... Would I?' RavenWolf thought. She wanted to, but she wasn't sure if that was the best idea. After all, five demons and a four girls in the house wasn't exactly the living arrangement that RavenWolf had imagined when they first moved in.  

 

There was the matter of making sure no one found out about their powers. Thing about them as lab rats made RebleWolf, WolfHeart, and WolfClaw's stomach queasy. The thought wouldn't stay away from them. And even if they passed for human, how would they, the girls, explain having guys living in the same house as them.... Imagine if friends came over, they would practically think they were a part of a harem or something.

 

Imagine if their parents came over, they would be mad or just simply, faint.Who knows what they're fathers or mothers would do. They would probably have them arrested on the spot. The decision was hard.

'Maybe I should have written out the a pros and cons list before actually having to make the decision...' RavenWolf thought, she mentally face-palmed but she felt some sort of joy form in her chest. She felt happy to give them help, it was a weird feeling. But RavenWolf was used to it, as weird as that sounded. Clenching her hands into fists, she strengthened her resolve to speak up.

"Well, you could-" She stopped herself, she had been so blunt before... But now, she was afraid to speak her mind.

"What was that, lovely lady?" Erik asked, giving a teasing smile.

"That is, uh mm..." RavenWolf mumbled, her friends looked at her. Slightly surprised by how she spoke, such a weird mood change.

"Spit it out already!" Sam said, he gave a bored expression. RavenWolf bit her lip at what he said.

"You could stay with us, here, if you's like..." She trailed off, her friends looked shocked. [RebleWolf looked very shocked](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cc/ad/e7/ccade70a07f7802abf7190440d34bc9e.gif), her face was as if it was drained of color. WolfHeart's eyes went wide and gave a different [shocked expression](http://www.mosta2bal.com/vb/lyncache/3/23341wall.jpg) than RebleWolf. WolfClaw gave a [freaked out expression](https://a.disquscdn.com/get?url=http%3A%2F%2Fmedia.animevice.com%2Fuploads%2F0%2F9923%2F454554-screenshot451.jpg&key=OSKs4wXNbnYc4XAzhPyutw), almost like she was leaning away from RavenWolf.

as soon as she finished her sentence, the room became still and the girls still gave their shocked expressions. RavenWolf wasn't exactly sure what went through their heads from her words. The girls slowly recovered, though the silence in the air cute like a sharp knife until she finally spoke up once more.

"It seemed like you all needed a place to stay, and, well, we just moved into this giant house, so it seemed like it made sense. Plus, there's a lot of empty rooms and it would be nice not to be alone with my friends." RavenWolf added, she held her hands to her chest, making a [innocent expression](https://media1.giphy.com/media/7KTcbNkGH1GCY/200_s.gif). RavenWolf didn't like how it was still silent, it slightly freaked her out, so she decided to add something else.

"If you would like to stay here, though, there are three things that I need all of you to follow. My friends may add a new rule if they want, but I am only going to say this." RavenWolf decided to get dominance, she flipped the switch and decided to get her confidence back. "First of all, you can't use your powers or deliberately do something that might harm me, my friends, or any guests that are here. Do anything you want with enemies too." 

"That sounds reasonable." Damien said.

 "Second, you have to help me with any errands around the house. This place is huge, I can't do everything by myself."

"That is a generous offer, miss RavenWolf. Are you sure that would be okay? We don't wish to burden you any more than we already have." James stated, the girls looked at RavenWolf at the same time.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?' RebleWolf thought, she kept calm on the outside though.

"It's alright, really. I mean, we just started living here so we would appreciate some help around the house." RavenWolf said.

"A wonderful idea! we'll live here and train while helping you with the house! Servants for the lovely princess!" Erik said happily, he held his hand together and closed his eyes. He also gave a charming smile.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Sam asked, his expression dark.

"Shhh, be quiet, Sam! I haven't slept in a bed for days!!" Matthew whispered, it was loud enough for humans to hear.

"Heh..." Damien chuckled.

"Hey, if you have a problem with it... I'll give you a punishment!" RebleWolf said, giving a childish smile.

"Well, if you do have a problem with it, you don't have to do anything. I'm not going to force you." RavenWolf said. Sam had calmed down, he now seemed in on the idea. They all liked the ideas, except for the girls. They were going to have to get used to it.

It would be interesting having five guys and four girls in the same house, it would be RavenWolf and the boys cleaning the house (except for Sam, he isn't going to do anything.) 

"Fine. But we're not staying here forever. Only until we can beat up that group of punks." Sam said, he had to keep up his 'tough guy' act.

'You have a pretty rotten attitude, I'm not 'digging' it...' RavenWolf thought, she kept herself from laughing but in the background... Damien had covered his mouth with his hand and turned his head towards the wall. 

"i think that is a reasonable time limit for our stay." James said, he gave a warming smile. I made RebleWolf's heart 'skip a beat', her breath quickened too.

"Yes!! This is awesome!!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Also, beautiful, if you need a bed fellow..." Erik started, his attention directed towards WolfClaw. She blushed and looked away, Erik smiled at this reaction.

"Um..." WolfClaw muttered, she looked down at her hands. 

"Erik. Knock it off." James said, giving him a stern look. 

RavenWolf felt satisfied that they agreed, maybe it was because she wouldn't be alone with only her friends (considering their maturity).Maybe it was because they all needed help and RavenWolf's want to help people was fulfilled. She wasn't sure what it was.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's celebrate and dig in!" Matthew excitedly said, making another childishly expression. 

"Finally!! I'm starving!" Sam said, sighing. Instantly, Matthew and Sam began to stuff themselves with food on the table. The girls noticed James's eye twitching in irritation, the girls had to stop themselves from laughing.

"Really, you two?! You're both acting like pigs!" James said, clearly irritated. Kind of intimidating.

"Oh, let them have a little freedom, James. It's not like we're eaten recently either. I'm sure they've been starving." Erik said, his expression calm.

"still, that's no excuse for stuffing their faces like backyard swine." James said, he sighed. RebleWolf could hardly stop herself from laughing, she didn't though.

The girls took food for themselves. RebleWolf, a normal amount of food was taken. WolfHeart, a larger amount than a normal amount. WolfClaw, a slightly smaller amount than that of RebleWolf's food. RavenWolf, hardly got anything. 

RebleWolf smiled before taking a piece of food that intrigued her and it was barely touched by the boys. It was green pasta with shrimp over it.

"Huh? What's this?" RebleWolf muttered, not taking her eyes off of it.

"That, miss RebleWolf, is a shrimp pesto dish. Pastas are my specialty, so I'm positive you'll enjoy it." James said, he gave an amused expression. RebleWolf twirled some around her fork and tried it. She could feel her senses open as her tastebuds practically melted in delight at the taste. It was creamy and savory, almost impossible to describe. 

RavenWolf, sensing RebleWolf's delight, she took her own fork and stole some of RebleWolf's meal. No one noticed what she had done. RavenWolf tasted it, she gave a satisfied smile. 

"This is amazing!" RebleWolf exclaimed, she looked up at James. James sat a chair away from her, on the left of RebleWolf.

"I'm glad you like it. At least someone here in the room has taste." James said, he looked at his brothers, kind of mockingly. Matthew and Sam glared at James before they continued to eat.

RebleWolf couldn't help but smile at the brotherly quarrel before eating the rest of the pasta on her plate. James seemed to hold high standards for his brothers, though it wasn't RebleWolf's (or the other girls) place to question why. 

RavenWolf looked back at Damien, who had been silent the whole time. He was leaning against the far wall, moving his lips almost silently to the empty space beside him. Out of curiosity, RavenWolf looked the same way, she saw a small orb like thing there. She blinked, it seemed to disappear after that.

"It's nothing." Damien said. RavenWolf made a small humming noise, she looked back to see Damien looking at her with his normal, blank face. She couldn't help but stare back, feeling a warmness for in her chest. She gave an ensure look, but Damien gave a very small smile and closed his eye, returning to his thoughts. 

Eventually, they all ate dinner together. It was strange, eating with guys they didn't really know. RavenWolf didn't feel any discomfort, unlike her friends, who were very uncomfortable. But they had to deal with it. Though the girls couldn't deny, the males made the females feel like a part of their family. RavenWolf thought about this as they ate, she felt tears well in her eyes. but she held back. 

'No need to embarrass yourself right now, your strong enough to survive. You don't need anyone...' She thought while she ate the food she had chosen. However, their peace was soon disturbed.

**I'm missing your bed**   
**I never sleep**   
**Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,**   
**And this bottle of beast is taking me home**

**I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets**   
**But you're not alone, and you're not discreet**   
**Make sure I know who's taking you home.**

****RavenWolf's phone went off, it was quiet but it was noticeable. RavenWolf felt embarrassment bubble in her chest.

**I'm reading your note over again,**   
**There's not a word that I comprehend,**   
**Except when you signed it**   
**"I will love you always and forever."**

"It's a friend, excuse me..." RavenWolf said, while getting up. They watched her get out of her chair and walk out of the room, they seemed to continue eating after that. The slight sound of her ring tone still sounded in the room.

**As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs**   
**And sit alone and wonder**   
**How you're making out**   
**But as for me, I wish that I was anywhere with anyone**   
**Making out...**

*With RavenWolf* **  
**

RavenWolf looked at who was calling her. Caller was 'Blond bitch', RavenWolf noticed it was Komori Yui and sighed. Then she smiled, she had to put up the best act for her.

"Konban Wa (こんばんは Good Evening)" RavenWolf greeted in a quiet tone.

"H-Hello RavenWolf! おげんきですか (How are you)?-" Yui started

"Eigo ga hanasemasu (えいごがはなせます I can speak English)" RavenWolf interrupted.

"Ah! Right, um... I heard that you moved to a new house, are you okay?" Yui asked, her words filled with sincerity and purity.

"I wanted you to see me off, but then it is Saturday. I'm sorry." RavenWolf spoke, her words produced a fake sadness and sincerity.

"So how are you?" 

"I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm actually eating dinner right now."  

"Oh! Good, good. So there's food there. Well,-" Yui was interrupted by another voice. 

"My father wanted us to call and talk to you about having a house party tomorrow night, to impress him with your new house. Say, you didn't tell me about this at all, RavenWolf" Reiji's voice came from the phone, he had interrupted Yui. RavenWolf smiled, then she sighed.

"I was going to but I didn't have time, I thought Ayato would've told you... Actually, never mind that thought." RavenWolf said, still with fake sincerity.

Reiji growled, it was heard from the phone.

"Right, anyway. A house party? Tomorrow night? Why so soon? Care to elaborate?" RavenWolf asked.

"Our father insists, you should know that there will be more demons. Be prepared." Reiji warned. RavenWolf sighed, it was probably for something more special than to celebrate for a stupid house (mansion). KarlHeinz isn't the kind of man to do that, that vampire has something else planned for the female.

"I know, well, since I don't exactly have you here to help me arrange it... I'm going to have to stay up, to prepare..." RavenWolf said. Guessing that Yui wasn't in the room anymore, RavenWolf smirked.

"That's fine. You have friends, don't you? They could surely help, I'm sure of it. I have things to do, I shouldn't waste anymore of my time on this matter. Good bye." Reiji said, then he ended the call. RavenWolf's smirk disappeared, she prepared to go into the other room.

Once she entered, she sighed and took her seat. She turned towards RebleWolf. Noticing her distressed aura, Erik then spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

"She has to organize a house party for someone." Damien said. RavenWolf nodded and looked towards RebleWolf.

"I'm going to need your help-- RebleWolf" RavenWolf said, she inched towards RebleWolf. 

'Luckily it didn't slip, in front of these males... I don't trust them at all, though they seem familiar...' RavenWolf thought, she shook the thought off. She made a 'cute' expression while she thought, it made Damien chuckle. 

"Uhm, who is this person you need to arrange it for?" RebleWolf said

"No one you need to worry about. But yes, I got to do it soon or some others will be really disappointed. I'll have to stay up and organize everything tonight." RavenWolf explained.

"Hey, why don't we help you? That's what we're here for, right?" Matthew asked, giving a big smile.

"I don't see why not." James said, RavenWolf's eye twitched as she looked over at him.

"I can name a few reasons why we shouldn't." Sam said, RavenWolf looked towards him.

"You don't have to help, I can just work with the... smart... people.. my friends, I mean." RavenWolf stuttered, she felt uneasy at the moment. But she felt nice too, having attention on her and not on anyone else (like her siblings).

"We'll take care of everything, miss RavenWolf. Just leave everything to us." James said.

"Well, I'll have to help. After all, it wouldn't be nice to have someone else solve my problem." RavenWolf stated, she smiled at her friends. "The rest of the pack can rest, we have to get somethings for them in the morning too."

RavenWolf gave a small yawn after that, then they others yawned too. It seemed that fatigue took over their actions, the girls felt tired now. RavenWolf shook her head, trying to get the sleepiness out of her mind.

"Feeling a little tired over there, princess?~" Erik asked, obviously his words directed towards WolfClaw. She blushed in response, but she felt more tired to pay attention to it.

"James, I'll come to your room tonight. We'll plan in there, I'll head back to my room after." RavenWolf said, she seemed more awake now. Like earlier, anyway- The girls got up and left the room. They heard a the boys start talking though.

"Erik. No." James said to said male, Erik smiled innocently. Since the girls couldn't see what was happening, they had to guess what they were doing. It seemed that Erik took a step forward, as if to follow the girls.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything." Erik said, trying to act innocent.

"Yes, he was." Damien stated, he looked away from the two, in the direction of the girls. Erik gave an annoyed expression.

"Shh!" Erik tried to shush Damien, this action was heard by the girls. They giggled, except for RavenWolf and WolfClaw. It was quite funny to hear. Soon enough, the girls and RavenWolf had to split paths. They walk to their own rooms, except for RavenWolf. WolfHeart mumbled a 'goodnight', WolfClaw silently walked to her room. Not before waving goodbye though, RebleWolf smiled at her group and said goodnight very cheerfully.

As soon as the girls got to their room, WolfHeart, RebleWolf, and WolfClaw, they felt a wave of exhaustion hit them like bricks. Those girls had dragged themselves to their bed and one of them decided to sleep. That one person was WolfHeart, but she had already done her things. Anyway, RebleWolf and WolfClaw took their bag and opened it. They grabbed their economics book, even when they were really tired, they couldn't miss an assignment.

Even though they could do it the next day, they started to study and do their homework. WolfClaw realized that fact though and put the books to her side and plopped on her bed. She soon fell asleep, but RebleWolf... she was too stubborn to do it the next day. RebleWolf studied at least a page or two and finished the rest of her assignment before she fell into a deep sleep.

*With RavenWolf* 

She sniffed the air after departing from her friends. RavenWolf couldn't smell anyone scent, at least on yet. Walking in a random direction, RavenWolf was suddenly hit with a surprising scent. It was one she new very well, she growled. The scent immediately disappeared.

"Ugh... Just face me straight on, someone as powerful as you shouldn't hide. Vampire king..." RavenWolf muttered, she was annoyed with how this guy was acting. 

"Who are you talking to? And who is this 'vampire king' you spoke of?" James spoke, he walked towards RavenWolf in a graceful manner.

"R-Raest- James, Um... It's nothing you need to worry about." RavenWolf stuttered, she tensed. James narrowed his eyes, what was she talking about?

"How do you know my real name?" James asked.

"Now's not the time to be fussing over such a problem, and that is nothing of your concern. You will learn in time, but we have something to do. We mustn't waste anymore time." RavenWolf spoke, she turned towards James. She glared at him, but then turned away and made a motion for him to follow her.

"Let's go, we can't waste anymore time." 

*the other girls' dreams*

_"Hehehehehahahahaha!!! You fucking pretty boys think you're all that, huh? Well, say that to the end of my pistol!" A voice yelled._

_'Huh?! What's going on?!' the girls thought at the same time. They couldn't move their body, it felt as if it was tied up. They couldn't see anything beyond a darkness that surrounded them. Yet they could hear the sounds of a heated argument coming at them from all directions._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! One move and they get it!" The voice yelled once more, it's voice was rough. Very intimidating._

_"Let her go!!" Matthew's voice was heard, anger evident in his tone._

_'Matthew...' the girls thought, they were shocked._

_"Come on, chicken shit! Fight us like a real man!" Sam's voice yelled, this dream seemed too realistic._

_"Like you scare me, Sam!! COME ON! Take one step. I DARE ya..." The rough voice yelled._

_'Why can't I see?!' The girls thought once more, though the answer to their question was obvious. They were blindfolded in this situation._

_"Stay away from her, Malix!" James yelled. The girls identified this male that held them captive as Malix._

_"And what are you gonna do, nerd boy?!" Malix yelled back at James. Suddenly, the girls felt themselves pulled to one side. Someone's, for every female, arms wrapped around their bodies protectively._

_"I've got you, don't worry." Voices said at the same time. There was Erik, Sam, and James._

As they were being held in a tight embrace, they felt the world around them once again settle into a low, peaceful hum. The hostility of the dream before had faded into black as they all felt someone holding them. Rocking them, comfortingly. Slowly, though, their eyes fluttered open and they looked at who was holding them.

"J-James!?" RebleWolf stuttered, her face turned a light pink. James was comforting her, how sweet. James merely smiled at her, she was still blushing.

"Sam?!?" WolfHeart exclaimed, she was the second to wake up from that horrid dream. Sam huffed and looked away.

"You were having a nightmare, James told me to comfort you..." Sam mumbled, he was slightly flustered. WolfHeart noticed this, but then realized he was holding her. She blushed a dark red, but she didn't notice that at all.

"E-E-Erik...?" A soft voice said, WolfClaw had then woken up. A blush covered her face, she had never been held before- only when she was a child. Erik gave a flirty smile, not letting go of her. They stared into each others eyes, until someone interrupted them by entering the room. 

RavenWolf was the only one who had a normal dream. Well, it was a dirty dream. It involved her past, but never-mind that. Someone softly nudged her shoulder. Her eyes opened instantly and she tensed, jumping at this person's touch. She immediately calmed down, she sighed and got up. She was facing the balcony, this person was behind her. She turned around to see Damien, she noticed he had a bright blush on his face.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, RavenWolf knew he was talking about her tensing and 'jumping' at his touch. She nodded and got out of her bed. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you... Do you know what time it is?" RavenWolf asked while stretching. Damien gave an unsure expression but responded anyway. RavenWolf turned towards him, giving a lazy smile.

"It's 9 AM. James and I were making breakfast when we heard something break. My brothers went to go check on your friends..." He trailed off. He looked to the side, avoiding RavenWolf's gaze.

"I want to know, can you control you mind-reading?" RavenWolf asked, her eyes shined with mischief. 

"No. Not yet, at least. I hope to learn eventually, though." Damien responded, he was quite nervous. RavenWolf was about to say something else but two people entered her room.

"Is everything alright?" James asked while he and RebleWolf entered. RebleWolf immediately ran up to RavenWolf and started to tell RavenWolf about her dream.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright." She responded while sweat dropping. RebleWolf was practically spilling this information on to RavenWolf. RavenWolf managed to convince RebleWolf to tell her later when they were with the others. James and Damien watched this all happen, it was quite amusing. They then left the room, only to meet up with the others who were calm. There was an awkward silence between them.

*Slight flashback to when someone entered WolfClaw's room*

"Ahh! I've found you, Erik...? What are you doing?" Matthew asked, there was something that flashed in his eyes. He showed signs of jealousy, but WolfClaw brushed it off.

"What?~ Are you jealous?" Erik asked teasingly, WolfClaw immediately got out of his grasp. She pushed herself off of the bed and made her way towards Matthew. Erik smirked and got off of her bed.  

"W-We should p-probably meet u-up with the others..." WolfClaw stuttered, an awkward silence took over them. Matthew and Erik were glaring at each other while they made their way towards where James, RebleWolf, Damien, and RavenWolf were.

*Present time*

"Now, why don't we come downstairs with us and have some breakfast? I'm sure some nice food will take your minds off of what ever is stressing you." James said, looking at the group that shifted awkwardly. The atmosphere around them changed immediately, from awkward to confused- then confused to joyful. 

The group went downstairs and went towards the dining room, a wonderful scent wandered around in said room. The smell of bacon and eggs danced in the air. The smell wafted from the kitchen and made its way into the room, making some of the girls' stomach growl in need. Some of the boys had left, going to the kitchen to finish the food.

"We should be done with breakfast soon. If you want to sit down at the table, you can." Damien informed while moving away. The girls nodded before going to sit in the same seats they sat in last night. As the girls sat down, their minds had drifted back to the dream they had. Though RavenWolf kept thinking about other things, to be specific, boys. She quickly grabbed her phone and check something on it (reference!).

 The feeling of hostility around the three girls made their bodies shudder instinctively even though they knew it wasn't real. RavenWolf, too, had shudder and bit her lip, but that was for other reasons. However, WolfHeart had closed her eyes, she had felt a hand place itself on top of her head, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" WolfHeart asked, breaking the other girls out of their thoughts. They didn't make any noises, at least ones that weren't noticeable.

"Morning. You alright?" Sam asked, his hand still on her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." WolfHeart answered while looking away, her face flushed a light pink. Sam had raised an eyebrow at her before rustling her hair and moving away to sit down at the table. He then barked towards the kitchen, where James was working. 

"HEY! IS THE FOOD DONE YET?! I'M STARVING!" Sam yelled, his expression darkened.

"There's no need to yell, Sam!!" James yelled back.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!" Sam pointed out, this cause RavenWolf to snort. What a funny scenario.

"Don't argue with me!!" James threatened, WolfHeart stifled a laugh at this action. So did RebleWolf and RavenWolf, it was quite amusing to see them fight. From behind WolfClaw, Erik appeared and sat beside her, rubbing his temples in obvious annoyance.

"Can we not yell this early in the morning? It's not like we're in the castle." Erik said.

"CASTLE?!" WolfHeart, RebleWolf, and WolfClaw exclaimed, shock washed over their other expression. RavenWolf sweatdropped at her friends, obviously these demon were of high class. Though, that wasn't all that obvious...For some reason, when those three girls heard the word 'castle,' they couldn't help but yell in surprise. The guys had a castle?! Sam looked at WolfHeart and smirked at her reaction.

"Yeah, we have a castle back home. Our dining room's ten times bigger than this room." Sam bragged, his tone showing it all. RebleWolf facepalmed at this, it seemed he is kind of a narcissist.

"Then wouldn't it be logical to NOT yell?" Erik asked, an annoyed atmosphere over taking his being. He glared at Sam.

"Pff. Whatever." Sam dismissed. His mood was totally spoiled, Sam's prideful expression fell to one of 'spoiled fun'. Soon, James and Damien appeared, hands full of plates that carried bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles. They placed the plates down by each seat before seating themselves.

"Mmmm! My favorite!" Erik said, his mood brightened.

"Finally..." Sam groaned in relief.

"Thank you for the breakfast! it looks amazing!" RebleWolf exclaimed holding her hands together in [amazement](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/17/1c/6d/171c6db6420c0f263f5ad252f8f91fcb.gif). Stars seemingly beside her as she showed how grateful she was. RavenWolf stared at the food, she seemed to doze off for a moment, she snapped out of it and grabbed her phone. (While RavenWolf played a game on her phone, Damien stared at her, hearing her thoughts.) WolfHeart gave a friendly smile to them, to show gratitude. WolfClaw mumbled a quiet 'thank you' under her breath, still flustered.

"It's out pleasure." James said, he placed the food down. There was, again, a peaceful atmosphere, that was disturbed by, again, RavenWolf's phone. It began to ring, ushering her to get out of the app she was in and answer it. RavenWolf didn't bother moving, she knew didn't care at the time.

"Ohayou gozaimasu (Good morning おはようございます)." RavenWolf greeted.

"Hey! Good morning!" An annoying voice exclaimed, ChairoUsagi, other wise known as Kaydence Kettle was the person.

"H-Hello!" Yui's voice could be heard from the background as she tried to keep up with the other's loudness.

"Guuuuuuess who's at your door RIGHT NOW?!" Another voice exclaimed, SweetPaw RiverClan, a friend of RebleWolf and WolfHeart. Right on cue, there was a knock from the lobby door. RavenWolf tensed, so did WolfClaw, since WolfClaw sat next to RavenWolf. She heard all of the conversation, ChairoUsagi, Sweetpaw, and Yui were there.

"I'll get it!" Matthew exclaimed. RavenWolf and WolfClaw's heart beats sped up, Matthew was in the lobby and he'd get to the door first. RavenWolf instantly got out of her chair and ran out of the dining room. Though she was fast, Matthew was closer to the door. A bit past the archway between the dining room and the lobby, RavenWolf saw Matthew reach his hand for the brass door handle, causing RavenWolf to start running towards him. 

RavenWolf still didn't make it in time to stop him, it was too late. The other three girls got up and joined their friend, WolfClaw seemed very panicked. RavenWolf was a at least 15 feet away from Matthew, if she hadn't stopped, she would have tackled him. Anyway, Matthew had opened the door and revealed the surprised faces of Chairo, SweetPaw, and Yui.

"Uh... Umm..." Matthew muttered, an awkward atmosphere took over. Yui's eyes seemed to sparkle, she seemed to have 'fallen in love' with this boy, she hadn't even met him yet. RavenWolf's being tensed, embarrassment over taking her body. It flared like a fire inside of her, but the other girls had froze in place. They didn't expect there to be guests, especially their friends coming over at such a time.

The world around the girls stopped as Chairo, SweetPaw, and Yui kept their eyes on Matthew, who merely stared back in fear and embarrassment. 

"..." ChairoUsagi didn't say a thing.

"Uhh... H-Hi?..." Matthew greeted awkwardly, he stood there, still nervous. RavenWolf walked towards the small group, her thoughts were very dark. The week had been bad enough, how would RavenWolf explain herself, and still be innocent!

"Who... are you?" SweetPaw asked.


	3. Explain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters, SweetPaw, ChairoUsagi, and Yui. Staying and cleaning, choosing who to be with. Who will it be?

"Who... Are you?..." SweetPaw asked, she seemed now alerted.

"Let me explain, SweetPaw." RavenWolf butted in, WolfHeart seemed as if she was about to bark out an answer.

"What's going on here???" Chairo asked while giving a confused expression.

"Who's at the door, Matthew--? Oh." Erik asked, but immediately saw what was happening. Soon the other incubi appeared in the lobby with the girls.

"They're servants, they seemed to be the ones who are taking care of this mansion." RavenWolf stated, she seemed very calm about this, though she wasn't in her mind. She was internally freaking out, James put a hand on RavenWolf's shoulder, signalling that he would take over. He stepped beside RavenWolf and started to talk.

"We must apologize, ladies. we know this situation must be confusing for everyone. Let's take this to the dining room and we'll explain everything." James said, this seemed to 'woo' the girls over. Because he was handsome and all, of course these girls would be swayed. Except for SweetPaw, she emitted a low growl.

Before the girls knew it, they were led to the dining room along with the other three girls. The four main girls were sitting in their original spots, the extra girls sat across from them. Erik and Matthew placed their untouched plates of food in front of them, surprising the girls, though it only made SweetPaw suspicious.

"Whoa! This looks amazing!" Chairo exclaimed, she had gotten very excited.

"T-Thank you...." Yui stuttered out while Damien had gotten a plate and placed it in front of her, her face flushed a light pink.

"Our pleasure, ladies. we hope you enjoy your meals." Erik said, his charm had hit the girls. SweetPaw looked away, at her friends, RebleWolf and WolfHeart.

"Make sure you dig in!" Matthew exclaimed, smiling. RavenWolf and RebleWolf looked at SweetPaw, Yui, and ChairoUsagi, as they began to eat, visibly enjoying every bite they placed in their mouth. Hopefully the food would ease their minds for whatever James wanted to reveal. As the three girls ate their impromptu meals, James and the other boys stood behind RebleWolf's chair, making her blush a light red.

"So, ShadowClan, are you gonna tell us what's going on?" SweetPaw demanded calmly. RebleWolf started to panic and spoke out.

"Well... You see, uh..." She stuttered while her face grew slightly pale. Gently, James placed a hand on her shoulder, signalling her to just eat her food. As RebleWolf began to eat, he spoke to the confused three girls. WolfHeart felt a bit panic at what he would say, but she had calmed herself down. WolfClaw cringed, though she didn't show her distress.

"We're Ms. ShadowClan's house servants. We were hired by her late grandmother to help around the mansion, but since she had passed, we now assist Ms. ShadowClan with living on her own." James said, his voice soothing the girls. More like 'wooing' the three, supposedly, confused girls. The four girls calmed down, RavenWolf nodded after what he said, making it like she was confirming what he said.

"That makes sense. It's such a huge house!" Chairo said while her eyes shined with something unknown.

"A huge house for wonderful princesses, such as these girls, deserves the greatest of servants to care for it." Erik said, he made Yui blush a bright red, SweetPaw didn't give in to such flirts. SweetPaw huffed and then calmed.

"But why are you all dressed so casually and stuff? Aren't servants supposed to have uniforms or whatever?" SweetPaw said, her voice showed that she was slightly genuine about this.

"W-Well, Ms. ShadowClan allows us to get comfy while we work, so she lets us wear casual clothes." Matthew said, he looked nervous, unsure about what he had said.

"...Yeah. Something like that." Sam said, he seemed bored. WolfHeart covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing in the situation.

"We're sorry if we made the situation awkward earlier." Damien said, he caught Yui and Chairo's attention. Their thoughts were filled with things like 'Oh! He is so cute!' and 'I want to marry him!~'. Damien looked uncomfortable, not many noticed this. RavenWolf glared at them to make them stop, it had worked because they looked away.

"We're very sure that Ms. ShadowClan is also still getting used to having us as her servants. It would be very hard to explain after just a day." James explained.

"I guess..." Yui said, she held her hands to her chest. She was making herself look cute, she wasn't oblivious to it.

"So, if I may ask, what brings you two ladies here?" Erik asked.

"Well, we wanted to see how our friend was doing. Since it's the weekend and all, usually we hang out and just chill." Chairo explained while giving hand gestures. "I also managed to steal Yui from those awful people."

"Yeah! Like going to the arcade and stuff." SweetPaw said while fist pumping the air.

"O-Or the Pink Lady Cafe." Yui added, her voice seemingly made sweet and calm.

"There's an arcade?!" Matthew exclaimed, his eyes showed excitement.

"Ahem. That makes a lot of sense, ladies. Well, we don't wish to disturb you any further than we have, so we'll take out leave and start preparing the house." James said, excusing himself and his brothers.

"Ha? Preparing for what?" Chairo asked, her eyes showing genuine curiosity.

"We gotta prep the house for some sort of housewarming party thing." Sam said, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

"Our princess's relatives requested a housewarming party to be held here soon." Erik stated, waving his hand in a dramatic manner.

"And by soon, they mean tonight." RavenWolf said, she looked away from them, then sighed.

"Oh, well, I guess we can help out or something, right SweetPaw, Yui?" Chairo said, she smiled at them.

"I thought you wanted to go to the arcade?" Yui asked, SweetPaw sweatdropped at this.

"This housewarming thing is more important!" Chairo said while making a weird expression.

"No need. We can handle it. If you'd like to, ladies, you can go with your friends while we handle things here." James assured the four females.

"...Seriously?" Sam asked while his expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Sam, not now." Damien sighed.

"Well, I..." RebleWolf was at a loss for words, her face was a bright red as she watched from the background.

The four females wanted to help out, but at the same time, they wanted to go out with my friends. James gave RebleWolf a look of understanding, letting them know that if she left, everything would be okay. They had to make a decision.

.

.

.

Go out with friends....

Or help out with the party...

.

.

.

"I believe I would like to help you spiff the place up for this party." RavenWolf said bluntly while crossing her arms. The other three females agreed.

"Are you sure?" Mathew asked, tilting his head cutely to the side. He had a look of worry in his eyes.

"We're sure. Besides, it is a housewarming party. I should help out too." RavenWolf said

"W-Want us to help out too?" Yui asked while tilting her head to the side, like how Matthew did. Her eyes sparkled while waiting for an answer.

"Eh..... Sure, we need all the help we can get, I guess..." RavenWolf trailed off while looking to the side. She was rubbing the back of her neck, she waited anxiously for something to come.

"It's all good, then, we'll definitely come to the housewarming party tonight too!" Chairo exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Eh...I don't think that's a good idea, I suggest---" RavenWolf was cut off by Chairo. The boys and the other girls watched the scenario play out. Everyone sat down after the little dispute, they talked about what was needed to happen before the party should start that night. Each guy had been assigned a different part of the party to do and, right after lunch, they began working.

James, had told the girls to go with one of the guys and help them with the assignments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, you can criticize me if you want. After all I am a horrible person   
> \\(^.^)/  
> *Please tell me my mistakes and I might be able to fix them!*


End file.
